The proposed study is designed to develop and evaluate a method of replacing the trachea with a compound prosthesis that will be epithelized at the time of implantation by tissue culture of buccal mucosa or a free graft of tracheal mucosa. Healing of the cervical trachea to two types of prosthesis will be evaluated in dogs. Both types will have a rigid polyethylene outer layer and a middle layer of atherocollagen. The inner layer or Type 1 prosthesis will consist of buccal mucosal tissue cultured onto the collagen layer. The Type 2 prosthesis will have a free graft of tracheal mucosa. The prostheses will be evaluated at various post-implantation times of up to 60 days. Evaluation of the surgical sites for grafted and cultured mucosal healing, proliferation, connective tissue growth, scarring, infection, and rejection will be performed by gross examination and histopathologically.